Picked for Powers, Gwyneth's Backstory to Hunting
by Sparklyhellos
Summary: This is my OC, Gwyneth Melcroy. Set in the TFW 2.0 generation, she along with her companions Eden Hart, Seth and Ayla resemble the main characters we know now as they work together to rid the country of the supernatural monsters.


_Set in the Team Free Will 2.0 generation, this is my OC Gwyneth Melcroy's backstory into the hunting world. She, along with her three companions Eden, Seth, and Ayla make up a team resembling the four main Supernatural characters we know now by working together to battle against the evil in the world._

**Picked for Powers**

The cool, metal keys jingled in her hand as she walked to her car. This simple favor had turned into a full day's work, and as Gwen looked at the list her aunt gave her this morning, she still had several errands to run. She opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat with a loud exhale.

"Oh yeah, Aunt Paige, go ahead and take my free Saturday off. Not like wanted to do anything fun anyways," she mumbled as she put the keys in the ignition and headed towards the highway.

She checked the address written on her aunt's note as she took the advised exit, and confusion filled her expression as she continued driving. Well, not for long. Her favorite song had just come on the radio, but right when she extended her hand to crank up the volume, her car began to sputter.

"What the…you stupid piece of crap, don't do this now!"

Despite her threats, then pleading, then threats again, the car continued to sputter as black smoke billowed from the hood. She pulled it to the shoulder of the road and quickly shut the car off before climbing out. After some coughing, she pulled out her cell to find that she had no reception in this horrible part of town; who knows what her aunt even wanted here.

Her frustrations from the day erupt as she looked to the sky and yelled, "Really, this place? After this shitty of a day, you end it like this? What did I to piss You off?"

Her rant is interrupted as a shadow came into her view. "Who do you expect to hear you?" The man had a haunting voice, and an even more intriguing face as he stopped walking once within earshot.

Gwen's rage instantly faded to embarrassment as her cheeks changed to a deep crimson. "I…no one. Just a horrible day," she said. She wanted to avoid eye contact with the man, but his beauty kept her gaze locked on the stranger.

After what felt like a century and countless heartbeats that seemed loud enough to reach her house across the city, he began walking toward her and the still-smoking wreck of her car. Despite his casual clothes, he seemed out of place in this worn down part of the city; his eyes showed something that seemed greater than the homeless shelters and trash-covered streets of this place. He didn't belong here and this sparked her curiosity.

"Your car I'm guessing?" He walked until he was closer to her, yet out of arms reach. His eyes took in the mess of her car before they returned back to her. She suppressed a chill as she met his gaze, there was something about this guy that was different, but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Well it was. Now it's just a smoking piece of metal, and this place doesn't have cell service. Figures since it's a ghost town during the day. Speaking of, what are you doing here?"

"Business," he looked away and focused back on her car. "I can help…with this."

"How?" She too looked over that hand-me-down car, and then returned to looking up at the stranger, "I think it's beyond repair."

"I have my ways." She wanted to comment on his oh-so-lengthy answers, but before she could, he walked over to the car and touched it with his fingertip. Before her eyes the smoke dissipated and the car seemed to heal.

She was shocked in silence for a few minutes before finally saying, "Whoa. I, um, wow, well thank you…" She looked up at him, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Jesse. Jesse Turner."

"Well thank you, Jesse, thank you so much," Overcome with shock and appreciation, she crossed the distance between them and embraced the stranger who just saved her day. She didn't realize that this action of gratitude would change her life forever.

This simple embrace sparked a white light between their bodies, but they both drew back right away.

"What the-Is there something you want to explain, Jesse?" she asked, completely shocked and confused over the recent events with this stranger.

"This is going to take a while," he replied, staring down at her, rubbing his chin with a sigh.

And it did. Jesse explained to Gwen that what happened, that spark of light, was Gwen receiving her powers. These powers, molecular combustion and immobilization (more simply known as being able to blow things up and freeze them) however, were not greeted kindly by Gwen. She desired her normal life, well the normal she had become accustomed too, but these new powers prohibited her from this. This situation was something Jesse completely understood, for he went through the same thing at an early age. He put this knowledge to good use by helping Gwen become accustomed to her gifts, and helping her learn to control them properly.

After the few weeks Jesse was able to set aside to help Gwen learn about the supernatural world she had just entered, he went back to his life while Gwen began hers. She convinced her aunt that she would be attending college across the country, but instead she used up her savings to purchase an old highway bar and convert it into a roadhouse.

This investment, soon to be known as the Melcroy Roadhouse, would be her life now. It would be where she would make her income, where she would expand her knowledge on the supernatural from her hunter customers, where she would return to heal after hunts, and where her future team would meet up.

Gwyneth Melcroy is no longer just an orphaned girl living with her aunt; she is now a gifted hunter of the supernatural world. This is her life now, and although she may have resisted at first, she would come to understand that it was her destiny, that it was in her blood..


End file.
